1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cooling apparatus, in which a cooling fan capable of supplying cooling air to an engine during operation is provided on the inside of a cowling that-covers the engine, which is installed on a chassis frame.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional engine cooling apparatus comprising a radiator that cooled the cooling water of the engine and an electric radiator fan that cooled this radiator by blowing air through it are widely known for motorcycles in which a water-cooled engine is covered by a cowling.